LEB:PC:Meltash (arxmage)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Healing, Implement |Power Description=Ranged 5; +6 vs Reflex; Until the end of Meltash's next turn, the target takes a -2 penalty to all defenses. The next ally who hits it before the end of your next turn regains 6 hit points (2+CharismaModifier). Power of Life Feat: When Meltash uses this power and hits one or more enemies with it, one ally within 10 squares of Meltash gains 3 temporary hit points.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Radiant |Power Description=Ranged 5; +4 vs Reflex; 1d6+4 damage, and one ally Meltash can see chooses either to gain 4 temporary hit points (CharismaModifier+1/2 level) or to make a saving throw.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Divine, Healing |Power Description=Close burst 5; one ally within burst. Effect: The target can spend a healing surge and regain an additional 1d6 hit points (as well as an additional 4 for Healer's Lore). May be used twice per encounter, but only once per round.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Daily |Keywords=Divine, Healing, Implement |Power Description=Close burst 5; Each enemy in blast. The target is weakened until the end of its next turn. Effect: Meltash and all allies in the burst regain 5 hit points, and Meltash's healing powers restore +5 hit points until the end of the encounter.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine |Power Description=''Effect:'' The target grants combat advantage until the end of Meltash's next turn, and his allies gain a power bonus to damage rolls against the target equal to his Wisdom modifier (+4) until the end of Meltash's next turn. The next ally who misses the target before the end of Meltash's next turn can reroll the attack.}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=encounter |Keywords= |Power Description=Close burst 5, Trigger: An enemy his or misses Meltash with an attack against his Will. Effect: Each target gains a +4 power bonus to Will until the end of Meltash's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Divine, Healing |Power Description=Close burst 5; each bloodied ally in burst. Effect: Each target can spend a healing surge. Meltash is weakened until the end of his next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Radiant |Power Description=Close burst 2; +4 vs Will; each undead creature in burst. 1d10 + Wisdom modifier radiant damage, and Meltash pushes the target 7 squares (3 + Charisma modifier). The target is immobilized until the end of Meltash's next turn. Miss: Half damage, and the target is not pushed or immobilized.}} |Features= |Alignment=Lawful Good |Strength=8 (-1) |Constitution=12 (+1) |Dexterity=10 (+0) |Intelligence=12 (+1) |Wisdom=18 (+4) |Charisma=18 (+4) |Skills=Diplomacy +9, Heal +13, Insight +11, Religion +6 |Feats=Ritual Casting, Power of Life |Equipment=56gp, 9sp, Chain Mail |Rituals=Gentle Repose, Comrades' Succor}} Character Information Background Meltash is 8 years old. He has vague recollections of the Day of Mourning though telepathic communication with his family. Nearly all of his beliefs and understanding of the world come from his parents. They believed firmly in the reality of the restoration and redemption of il-Lashtavar. Having descended from a Duulora quori, his father believes that the Duulora played a major role in sowing the seeds of discontent and feuding that fueled the Last War. He also believed, however, that descending from a Duulora quori imparted to him and his line a responsibility to work toward the restoration of Khorvaire. The devastation caused by the Last War was easily likened to the corruption of il-Lashtavar, and the rebuilding of Khorvaire was easily seen as a metaphor for the restoration of il-Lashtavar (and in turn, Dal Quor). Both his father and mother were followers of the Path of Light and for all of Meltash's life, have been acting as missionaries in _______, doing all they can to repair relationships and all the other damage brought about by the Last War. Though the Path of Light encourages the development of the physical and mental faculties, Meltash's father's desire was that he focus primarily on his spiritual strength, as he felt it was better suited to the destruction of the Dreaming Dark, and healing the wounds in Khorvaire. He also worked hard to help hone Meltash's insight into the motives of others, and the ability to use words to heal wounds and win over friends and allies. Meltash loves his parents deeply, but is much closer to his father (due in part to their shared spiritual heritage). When his father tells stories, Meltash sits on the edge of his seat. Their recent disappearance has brought fear to Meltash, but his unwavering trust and faith in the Path of Light and what he has learned from his father ensure him that they will be found. Appearance Meltash is a a child with fair skin and short, blond hair. His green eyes are deep and welcoming, but quickly take on a piercing quality when he is incited to anger over a person's unwillingness to drop a feud or conflict. Age: 8 Gender: Male Height: 4'0" Weight: 50 lbs. Personality Alignment: Lawful Good Meltash's parents taught him to be wary but welcoming, and to trust his instincts towards others. He has inherited and accepted his parents' (particularly his father's) zealous desire to spread the ideals of the Path of Light and ultimately to bring about the restoration of il-Lashtavar and the destruction of the Dreaming Dark. Meltash holds firmly to his father's teachings and will not be dissuaded from doing anything to grow closer to him, and to understand his role in the events to come. Having grown up only with his parents in a foreign land, he knows much of the work his parents do, and wants to do little more than follow their example. While he still often mixes up his ideas from Dal Quor and Khorvaire, he is steadily learning the laws of the land, and what is and is not possible (though he occasionally still clings to ideas from the dream world which he believes _can_ be manifested in Khorvaire, despite history and experience). Hooks --Most all of Meltash's ideas on the world came from his parents. They both vanished within the past 2 weeks. Meltash wants to find them or find out what happened to them. He shares their ideals on healing the damage done by the Last War, and in restoring their homeland. --He jumps at the opportunity to use his youthful vigor to smooth differences between people and resolve conflict. --He wants to learn more about how to discern the movements of the Dreaming Dark as it manifests itself in Khorvaire. Kicker Meltash's parents disappeared recently, and he wants to find them or find out what happened to them. Other Sections Equipment Coins: 56gp, 9sp Encumbrance: 51lbs Normal Load: 80lbs Heavy Load: 160lbs Maximum Drag Load: 400lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: None Health Surges per day: 8 (7 class, +1 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (6 race, -1 armor) Racial Features Kalashtar (EPG) * +2 Wis, +2 Cha * +2 Insight, +2 Diplomacy * Languages: Common, Telepathy 5 * Bastion of Mental Clarity racial power * Dual Soul racial feature * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features '''Cleric (PHB) * Channel Divinity: Can use one Channel Divinity Power per encounter. * Healer's Lore: Add Wisdom Modifier to the hit points a target receives when they spend a healing surge from a cleric healing power. * Healing Word: Can use Healing Word encounter power twice per encounter, but only once per round. * Ritual Casting: Ritual Casting for free. * Implements: Can use Holy Symbols to use powers with the implement keyword. (Note that a holy symbol is not required to use any such powers.) Feats * 1st: Power of Life Background Mental Bastion (EPG): +2 Insight. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Telepathy 5 Powers |Power02= |Power03= }} Tracking Money +100 gp starting gold - 43 gp starting equipment - 1sp starting equipment -------- 56 gp, 9sp remaining Treasure No treasure gained yet - level 1. Wishlist Level 1 - (n+3) Symbol of the Holy Nimbus +1 Level 2 - (n+2) Healer's Brooch +1 Level 3 - ( n ) Gold Level 4 - (n+4) Weapon of Healing +2 Level 5 - (n+1) Exalted Armor +1 XP No experience gained yet - level 1. Total XP: 0 Changes List changed here * 2010/06/14: Created Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from User 1 Approval 2 Approval from User 2 Status Requesting Approval I need a 'hometown' but am new to the Eberron world, so I'm not sure where it would make sense for Meltash to have grown up. Help? Category:LEB Category:LEB:Kalashtar Category:LEB:Cleric